Penn Teacher Network Resource Wiki
Welcome to the Resource Wiki for the Penn GSE Teacher Network! This Wiki is a catalogue of resources utilized and reviewed by members of the Penn Teacher Network. Each article describes a particular resource. To learn more about using and adding to the Wiki, read the article below. Click here if you would like to return to our main site. Searching for Resources There are two ways to search the wiki: 1) the Search Bar, on the upper right of the screen and 2) Browsing through the navigation at the bottom of the screen and through our categories. * Search Bar To use the search bar, type in the resource you're looking for or a few keywords that describe the kind of resource you want. For example, you might type "Kindergarten Science," or "Differentiation". We have created directories for a number of common key phrases, so if you look at the bottom of an article on Kindergarten Science, for example, there will be a link leading to all articles labeled kindergarten science. * Browsing To browse the site, you have several options. You can use the Navigation Box at the bottom of the page or the Navigation Bar at the top of the page. To facilitate browsing we have categorized all articles under two categories "Articles, Books, etc." and "Lesson Plans." The latter catalogues lesson plans by grade level and subject area. The category page for "Lesson Plans" is populated with subcategories ("High School English" for example) to help narrow your search. The category "Articles, Books, etc." encompasses all resources that are not lesson plans. This category is subdivided into articles arranged by the courses in which they were assigned and their particular topic ("Literacy Resources" or "Differentiation" for example.) You can follow these networks of subcategories to find the resources you are looking for. Looking for Recommendations? You can post a request for resource recommendations in the Penn Teacher Network forums. Accessing a Resource Now that you've found the resource you're looking for, you probably want to access that resource. At the bottom of each article we've included links to each resource. You can also make a request for a resource on the Penn Teacher Network Forums or, if you are an alum, contact a classmate by email. How To: Review a Resource Is there a resource you've used that you would like to review? Leave a review in the comments section at the bottom of that resource's article. The admin will add the relevant information into the text of the resource article Adding or Editing to an Article At the moment we are primarily accepting new articles through our main site's submission page . Go there and send us the information for the resource you would like to have added to the article. We will create a page for that resource and notify you when it is up. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse